Little Wonders
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: "Our lives are made, in these small hours, these little wonders"-Based off the song by Rob Thomas. Three important moments in the life of Hermione Granger, all involving Ginny Weasley. Hermione/Ginny.


**AN: This is my try at yet another Harry Potter oneshot, cause everyone seems to be liking them a bit, so I must be doing at least somewhat okay with them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. So don't sue.**

**Second Year**  
The first time Hermione Granger actually spoke to Ginny Weasley longer then a second was after she had returned to the Great Hall, happy to be out of her petrified state and back with her friends again.

She had caught Ginny staring across the table at her a few times, but chose to ignore it, turning back to Harry and Ron, a bright smile on her face.

It was only when they were getting up to leave that Ginny grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the side, against one of the walls of the corridor.

"Ginny, what on earth are you doing?" Hermione yelled, pulling her wrist out of the younger girl's grasp, only to cross her arms over her chest, looking at the shorter girl for some sort of answer.

What she got, was not nearly what she expected.

Ginny's bright brown eyes welled up with tears, making Hermione's go a little wide, as a worried look crossed over her features.

"Ginny?" she questioned, sounding scared.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny wailed, launching herself towards Hermione and wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist tightly. Confused and unsure of what to do, as she had never really dealt with other people crying in her presence before, Hermione hesitantly hugged the other girl back, trying to figure out why she was apologizing in the first place.

"It's my fault you were petrified, all my fault!" Ginny yelled, her tears now starting to soak through Hermione's school robes. Hermione finally caught up with what the girl meant, and hugged her closer now.

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione yelled, and her stern tone caused Ginny to stop sniffling long enough to look up at her.

"You will stop saying things like that, this instant!" Hermione growled, angry raising up inside of her. It wasn't Ginny's fault that Tom Riddle had used her for his own reasons, and for the girl to think so was unacceptable in Hermione's eyes.

"But-" Ginny started, but Hermione cut her off, fire in her eyes.

"No! That Tom Riddle used you to get to Harry, it's as simple as that, and you had no control over what you were doing, so you will stop blaming yourself!" she yelled, pointing her finger at Ginny, who gulped and couldn't help but think of how much the other girl made her think of her mother at the moment.

"Alright" she agreed, nodding her head.

Hermione's anger seemed to fade, and she took Ginny by the wrist, pulling her along all the way to the Gryffindor common room.

**Year Three**  
Normally, whenever Hermione worried about something, she would run to Harry for advice. However, since Harry happened to be just what she was worried about, and she knew Ron would do nothing to help, she settled for person next in line.

Ginny.

She found the girl in the library, which was an odd place to see any Weasley besides Percy, but she was relieved, and sat down in the chair next to her friend, making Ginny look up in surprise.

"Oh, Hermione, hello" Ginny said, a smile gracing her mouth slightly. Hermione allowed herself to smile back for only a moment, until she remembered why she had been searching for the girl in the first place.

"You're worried about Harry, with all this talk about Sirius Black" Ginny stated, before Hermione even had a chance to speak. The older girl was slightly amazed that Ginny knew before she was even told, but nodded her head, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh, you know how foolish he and Ron are, always running off to try to fight some big battle, and one of these times they might not come back!" she yelled, before laying her head on Ginny's shoulder, her eyes still filled with tears.

"Hermione, do you really think for a minute that Harry would go off and die without at least telling you he was leaving first?" Ginny asked, patting the older girl's back. When Hermione shook her head, not bothering to look up, Ginny smiled slightly.

"Alright, see, if he comes to you telling you that he's going to go after Black, just knock him over the head with something" Ginny said, pushing Hermione up so their eyes met.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Ginny shrugged.

"It always worked on my brothers" she muttered, which made Hermione grin.

"Thank you" she muttered.

Ginny gave her a small smile and nodded her head.

Hermione stood up to leave the library, a smile now on her face. She ran off to find Harry and Ron, hoping in the back of her mind that she would not have to hit Harry over the head with something.

**Year Five**  
12 Grimmauld Place was swirling with action, seeing as Harry had only arrived a couple hours ago, and Molly was still fussing over him, telling him that he was still much too skinny and needed food as soon as he could get it.

Hermione, however, was laying in the room she was sharing with Ginny, her nose buried in a book, when the younger girl came bursting into the room, nearly knocking the door down as she did so.

"Honestly, must you be so loud?" Hermione questioned, looking up for only a moment before returning to her book.

Ginny, grinning slightly, moved over to Hermione's bed and placed her hands on the other girl's knees, struggling to see what she was reading. Hermione, snapped the book closed, almost getting one of Ginny's fingers as she did.

"There's no reason to try to remove my fingers, 'Mione" Ginny muttered, pulling her hand away and staring at it, as if she was trying to find some form of damage.

"Oh, come off it, the book did not hurt you" Hermione muttered.

Ginny remained silent for a few moments, before her head snapped back up and she looked at Hermione.

"You snogged Krum last year, didn't you?" she asked, causing the other girl to flush and glare at her.

"I really don't think that's any of your concern, did you do all of your summer school work?" she asked, desperate to change the subject. The truth of the matter was that she had never kissed Viktor, because the short time that they had been around each other.

"I was only asking because everyone talks about how nice it is to snog someone, and you and Krum seemed close" Ginny muttered, looking down at the bed. She looked so put-out, that Hermione felt bad and sat down next to her.

"I never snogged Viktor, he gave me a couple pecks on the lips, but that was it" she said, which made Ginny's eyes widen in surprise.

Hermione watched her for a moment.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you asked?" she questioned, a curious, teasing tone in her voice. She had never known Ginny to be one to talk about boys much with anyone, not even herself, even though the two had become very close friends since Hermione's second year.

"Yes" Ginny muttered quickly, moving to stand up.

Hermione reacted quickly, pulling the girl back down onto the bed again.

"Tell me what's wrong" she muttered, knowing by the look on the redhead's face that there was something more going on.

"Err, alright, alright, but you have to promise you won't hate me after I tell you" Ginny muttered, looking at the floor again. Hermione was slightly confused as to why Ginny thought she could ever be hated by anyone, but nodded slowly.

"I-I think I fancy girls" Ginny muttered.

Hermione blinked, obviously not seeing that was so hard about saying that.

"You're not upset?" Ginny questioned, her voice cracking for a second. Coming out of her stupor, Hermione shook her head, a frown on her face.

"Why on earth would I be upset?" she asked.

"Because the girl I fancy is you" Ginny muttered, her own eyes going wide with panic as she realized what she had just said. She jumped up to leave again, but Hermione reacted even faster, standing up and rushing to the door, slamming it shut and locking it.

"Me?" she asked softly.

Ginny nodded, too afraid to speak. She was very confused, however, when a smile broke onto Hermione's face, and the other girl took a couple steps towards her.

"Well, it so happens, Ginevra, that I fancy you too" she muttered.

Ginny's eyes narrowed at the use of her full name, but there was still a small hint of doubt in them, which Hermione noticed as she stepped closer.

"I'm serious, Gin" she muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind Ginny's ear.

When the younger girl made no move, Hermione leaned forward and pressed their lips together, smiling into the kiss when Ginny deepened it, backing them up against the door of the room.

They pulled away, breathing heavily, identical grins on their faces.

"Bloody hell" Ginny muttered, her smile becoming bigger as Hermione leaned in for another kiss. 


End file.
